Hungry
by ttaekook's
Summary: [Oneshot] "Beruntung kau telah bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." / "INI BAHKAN MASIH PAGI ASTAGA!" [VKook/TaeKook]


**VKook** , BL, Typo(s), Rated T

.

.

Story by **ttaekook's**

.

.

 **DLDR! RNR!**

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jungkook menguap kecil saat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, tangannya sesekali mengucek matanya sendiri. Tubuhnya masih sedikit limbung; efek dari bangun tidur.

Sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk, karena—yang benar saja, ia bahkan baru bisa tertidur pukul 4 dini hari, dan sekarang matanya dipaksa terbuka karena perutnya yang meraung minta diisi, padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Jungkook sangat mengutuk perutnya yang sangat tidak tau situasi.

" _Perut sialan,_ " _batinnya kesal._

Jungkook membawa langkahnya menuju dapur, keadaan dorm masih sangat sepi pagi ini. Mungkin para hyungnya juga masih bergumul di dalam selimut untuk mengisi tenaga yang terkuras oleh latihan koreografi semalam yang bahkan baru selesai pukul 2 pagi.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia melihat seseorang dengan senyum bodohnya tengah memotret makanan yang berada diatas meja dengan kamera ponselnya. Dibanding menyapa atau menghampirinya, Jungkook lebih memilih tidak memperdulikan dan berpura-pura tidak melihat orang itu.

Ia membawa langkahnya berbelok untuk membuka kulkas, berharap disana ada makanan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Namun, ia harus menahan kecewa karena hanya terdapat cola, jus, dan beberapa minuman lainnya didalam sana.

" _Mengapa tidak ada makanan satupun?!_ " _erangnya dalam hati._

Jungkook menghempas kasar pintu kulkas yang menyebabkan pria yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri berjengit kecil.

"Oh—Jungkookie, kau membuatku kaget," ujar Taehyung—pria itu—sembari menyimpan ponselnya.

Jungkook hanya berdengung malas sebagai jawaban. Kakinya berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih tersenyum bodoh.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Taehyung setelah Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi makan, "Beruntung kau telah bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ujarnya lagi setelah melihat Jungkook yang menganggukkan kepala.

Jungkook menopang dagunya dan menatap malas Taehyung dengan sesekali menguap kecil, "Makanan untukku?" ulangnya tak yakin dengan jarinya yang sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk meja pelan.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat reaksi Jungkook yang ogah-ogahan. Ia menyodorkan salah satu makanan yang berada di atas meja ke depan wajah Jungkook yang masih mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Kau bisa mencobanya sedikit, jika menurutmu tidak enak, aku akan membuangnya."

Jungkook memperhatikan makanan yang berjejer rapih, itu adalah _tteokguk_ , _pa jeon_ , dan sandwich yang ia tebak sebagai gaeran toast U. Oke, untuk ukuran orang yang tidak bisa memasak seperti Taehyung, tampilan makanan yang tersaji sungguh luar biasa, Jungkook bahkan harus menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Jin hyung kemana?" tanyanya setelah menilai masakan Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Jin hyung bilang bahwa ia harus pergi bersama Namjoon hyung ke suatu tempat,"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala kecil membuat beberapa helai rambutnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya, "Ini semua—" tangannya menunjuk semua barisan makanan, "—buatanmu?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Yeah, hampir sebagian besar aku yang membuatnya dan sebagian lagi di kerjakan oleh Jin hyung."

Jungkook semakin menatap tidak yakin kepada makanan yang dari tampilannya sungguh menggoda itu, ia kembali menelan salivanya berat.

Dia sangat lapar saat ini, tapi makanan yang dibuat oleh orang yang tidak dapat memasak sangat-sangat tidak bisa dipercaya.

Saat hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi memalukan dari arah perutnya. Jungkook reflek menundukkan kepalanya dan memegangi perutnya yang semakin meraung minta diisi.

"Makanlah, Kookie. Jin hyung bilang makananku sudah lumayan untuk seorang pemula. Yeah, setidaknya makanlah sedikit untuk menghargaiku, _babe_."

Jungkook menatap malang nasibnya, detik berikutnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai mengarahkan sendok yang entah darimana telah berada di tangannya kearah mangkuk berisi tteokguk. Ia menelan ludahnya berat dan mulai mengarahkan makanan itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Sesekali matanya melirik Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dirinya. Ia menutup matanya erat dan dengan gerakan perlahan mulai mengunyah daging tersebut.

 **Glup!**

Dua detik setelahnya Jungkook langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Bagaimana? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Taehyung lesu.

"Ini, enak." Ucapnya kalem dan mulai memasukkan kembali makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Taehyung refleks melongo mendengar ucapan santai Jungkook, ia membawa tangannya untuk mengorek telinganya sendiri, takut-takut ia salah dengar karena tersumbat sesuatu.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku bilang, makananmu enak, hyung"

Sedetik kemudian obsidian kembar Taehyung berbinar, "Kim Taehyung memang yang terbaik," ucapnya sombong.

Jungkook mendengus kasar mendengar kalimat narsis kekasihnya barusan, "Pede sekali kau," matanya bergulir dari cengiran Taehyung ke arah meja di depan kekasihnya yang bersih tanpa makanan, "Omong-omong, kau tidak makan?"

Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya dan menimbulkan suara derit gesekan antara kursi dengan lantai yang beradu. Ia memutari meja makan dengan mata yang memandang Jungkook yang kembali sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung. Sesampainya di samping pria bergigi kelinci, Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Jungkook dan berbisik dengan sensual kemudian menjilat pelan cuping telinga Jungkook, menghasilkan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinga pria yang lebih muda.

"INI BAHKAN MASIH PAGI ASTAGA!" erangnya tertahan dan disusul dengan kekehan jahil Taehyung yang mengusak gemas surai legam milik kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
